


Birthday Boy

by HeiDanChou (AkuMadeFujoshiDesuKara)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuMadeFujoshiDesuKara/pseuds/HeiDanChou
Summary: Levi always find the best presents for Erwin's birthday...





	

"Fight, my soldiers!!"  
Filled with adrenaline and desperation, Erwin Smith guided the small group of men towards their certain and gruesome death. He drove his horse at full speed, running to the beast titan without straying, hoping with all his might that this time, humanity would finally win.  
The gigantic furry monster took a handful of rocks and threw them at the tiny humans in front of him, hitting Erwin on his side and unsaddling him. As the blond man tumbled, red and implacable bloody words were displayed on the screen : "You're dead".  


Erwin slapped his thigh with frustration and whined. "Shit, I'm dead again." He heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen where Levi was baking an apple pie. "Maybe you're too old for these kind of games, Erwin. Anyway, if you could stop your AoT marathon for a minute, the dessert is ready".  
Erwin smiled and turned off the TV. "The smell has been teasing me for half an hour now. No wonder I was distracted on the last mission."  
A sultry voice raised close to the handsome blond's ear. "Don't blame me for your incompetence." A soft kiss was delivered on thick eyebrows as the pie was set down on the table. Thin legs wrapped themselves around Erwin's muscular waist and delicate hands grabbed the blond's head. "Happy birthday, old man." said Levi before fondly kissing the plump lips. 

After a while, the two men broke the peaceful moment and the dark-haired man fetched a small package hidden behind the couch and gave it to Erwin.  
"Oh, Love, you thought about everything. Thank you."  
Red spread on Levi's cheeks and he hid his blush by promptly talking. "It's nothing important. A gift card to download your shitty game's DLCs and a new shirt, as I ruined your favorite one."  
Erwin tore the wrapping paper and held the shirt in front of him to admire it. Then he placed the gift card on the side table near the pie and turned back to Levi, a goofy smile on his lips.  


Levi's heart warmed up at the beautiful view. "Shit, should have known that your face would still look idiotic, with an added year or not." The harsh words were softened by the smirk displayed on thin lips. Anyway, Erwin was used to his lover's way of talking by now.  
He placed his hands on Levi's waist and squeezed lightly, deep love written all over his features. The smaller man scoffed and bent towards him to deliver a peck on his lips. They quietly enjoyed each other's mouth for a minute before the kiss grew fierce and needy, tongues fighting for dominance, breaths caught in their throats, moans and grunts slipping out from time to time. 

They parted to inhale sharply and regain their senses but their hands continued the embrace, roaming on each other's body, under their T-shirts, over their clothed erections, occasionally groping flesh and kneading. Their bodies grew rapidly hot and rubbed against each other, harsh pants filling the silent room, until Levi stood up and pulled Erwin to their bedroom. 

The cooling pie was totally forgotten as both men threw themselves on the huge bed, lacing their limbs and kissing again and again. Levi rolled Erwin on his back and traced his swollen lips with the tip of his tongue, then dipped under his chin and nipped at his earlobe. With a low and erotic voice, he asked in the pit of his ear "What do you want for your birthday?" and Erwin hummed before answering. "I would like to open you up and then hear you sing out with your sexy voice as you're riding me."  


Levi nodded, stood up and quickly stripped down, then he kneeled on the bed to help Erwin get rid of his clothes and searched in the drawer of the nightstand to grab the lube. He tossed the bottle at Erwin and straddled his torso, displaying his ass lewdly in front of him as he sunk down and engulfed the engorged cock under him.  
As much as Erwin liked to take things slow, he was glad that Levi established a fast pace for he had been particularly pent-up since they set foot in the bedroom. He slicked his fingers and warmed up the oil before parting round cheeks and caressing the soft muscles of Levi's hole. When he pushed a finger inside, he heard a muffled cry and felt a delicious vibration around his cock. He began to thrust gently in and out and added another finger as soon as the stretch seemed sufficient.  
The tight mouth working his cock withdrew with a wet pop and Levi tried to slow things down, to no avail. "Easy, Erwi-nngh." The dark-haired man felt his reason waver as his prostate was repeatedly fingered and he openly whimpered.  
Erwin hasted the thrusts and said with a strained voice. "Love, I appreciate your sweet mewls...but don't lose focus so soon...you were giving me the best blow-job...please...go on."  


In his haze, Levi remembered that it was his lover's birthday, and that he was determined to do his utmost to please him. So he came to his senses, opened his mouth and slid all the way down the thick shaft, eliciting a deep growl from Erwin. He relaxed his muscles to deep-throat him and used a hand to fondle the heavy balls. On the way back, he pressed his tongue and squeezed his lips to add pressure along the cock, finishing with a little flick on the slit before engulfing the whole length again. Erwin summoned all his will to delay his orgasm but Levi knew all his weak spots and his mouth was so warm and tight and wet that the knot unraveled all too soon and he came down his lover's throat with short gasps. The oversensitive tip of his cock was squeezed as Levi swallowed around the softening member, sending a deep shudder all along Erwin's spine.  


Above the post-orgasmic fog, a rasped voice sounded. "Look who lost focus now. Move, big oaf, I think I'm stretched enough." Erwin apologetically withdrew his fingers from Levi's hole and smiled fondly at his lover, which earned him a roll of steel eyes and another snarled remark. "Just my luck, now that I'm ready, you won't be able to get it up again during the next hour or so, old geezer."  
Erwin chuckled at that and locked eyes with the feisty male. "You're not much younger than me, you know, Levi."  
The dark-haired man shrugged and went to the kitchen to fetch two glasses and a bottle of fine wine. When he came back, he poured the red liquid in the glasses and handed one to Erwin with a solemn face. "To you, may you live a long and fulfilled life."  


They drank silently until blue eyes noticed the crotch of the smaller man, proud member still stiffly pointing up in the air. The view made his own cock twitch and he pushed Levi on the sheets again after having placed the glasses on the floor. Then he took the bottle and tilted it over Levi's abdomen, ordering softly "Be still" before filling the navel with wine and dipping to slurp loudly the liquid. He heard a disgusted sound but repeated the action nonetheless. "Hmm, it tastes even better like this."  
Levi scoffed and looked down to admire the endearing view. This tall and muscular man was lapping his navel like a puppy, his handsome face brightened by a playful smile, clear blue eyes mischievous. A true kid enjoying his birthday present. Rather a _man_ with naughty intentions for his dick was beginning to harden again. 

Levi couldn't wait anymore. He squeezed some lube on his hand and reached to pump his lover's cock a few times, bringing it to full hardness. Then he guided Erwin on his back, his shoulders lifted on cushions in a comfortable position, placed his own thighs on each side of the blond's hips and rubbed their erections together. The slick and hard touch felt like heaven.  


After a while, he gripped the base of the thick cock with a hand and pressed the tip against his hole before slowly sinking down. Blue eyes were glued to their bodies' junction with a marveled stare. Levi stayed still a moment with the hard member fully sheathed and looked into Erwin's eyes. He understood the silent plea and bent to place a tender kiss on those quivering lips. Then he anchored his hands on the blond's waist and lifted his hips to slide along the length and slam back down with a whimper. Levi straightened his back and began a faster pace, his thigh muscles rapidly starting to burn from exhaustion. Erwin's hands grasped his ass and helped him to keep the rhythm, but when the tall man understood that his lover was getting tired, he shifted their position to press him down on the mattress and slammed his hips mercilessly as they both liked it.  


Levi was moaning noisily by now and it spurred Erwin on. He wanted fiercely to see his lover fall to pieces and join him in the great ecstasy which was coming, so he thrusted harder and angled his cock to fully please them both.  
After a few seconds, the thin body under him tensed and Levi's back arched as he came, eyes firmly shut, mouth open in a silent and beautiful cry. The pulsing of his twitching hole became too much and after a few short and erratic thrusts, Erwin came too and shot his load inside of him.  


They were sweating and panting, their hearts beating madly. Levi took a tissue in a box under the bed and slid between their bodies to wipe his stomach before nudging Erwin. "Hey, don't sleep when you're still inside, I need to clean myself."  
The blond rolled back with a grunt and slid under the covers, already drifting in a profound sleep. 

Steel eyes followed his moves and thin lips drew a found smile, but the words were probably forsaken, except for the one uttering them. "I love you, birthday boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Erwin! *sobs and sniffs loudly while faced with the unbearable truth...again.*
> 
> By the way, the PS AoT game is fun ! The voice actors did a great job. Too bad for OnoD's and HiroC's colleagues, I only played with Erwin and Levi yet...


End file.
